This invention relates to a lifting device for an incapacitated person and, more particularly, a device for moving a patient between ground adjacent and sitting or standing positions.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art which move patients between various positions and/or transfer the patient from one location to another.
Although assumably effective in operation, such known devices are relatively complex in construction and/or not adaptable for home use. Thus, it is desirable to have a device which enables one to be moved from a ground adjacent to a sitting or standing position either with or without the assistance of another.